


never again

by topangamatthews



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topangamatthews/pseuds/topangamatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the gang decide it would be a good idea to pick each other’s Halloween costumes and the theme they decide on is Disney characters (Warning: lots of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: (i decided to skip class today to stay in my car for two hours in 90 degree weather and write this whoops!)

"Oh come on please," Riley pleaded, sticking out her bottom pout as she addressed the group sitting in her usual spot on the couch at Topanga's bakery. "It'll be like Secret Santa but for Halloween!"

"It could be fun," Farkle began, quickly stopping his attempt at defending Riley when Lucas, Maya and Zay shot him death glares.

"Sweetie, this is a bad idea," Maya told her in that same sweet sing song voice she'd been using on her to break bad news for years.

"It's senior year, let's make this Halloween special," she smiled.

"She does have a point," Lucas stated, "It would be kind of fun to see what costumes we could come up with for each other."

"Lucas," Maya hissed, turning her head to look at her boyfriend who wasn't helping the situation in the slightest.

"Would you rather we do couples costumes," Lucas smiled cheekily, Maya's face turning red in anger at his suggestion. Maya always talked about how much she hated the couples who color coordinated their outfits and wore the incredibly tacky "He's/She's Mine" t-shirts with the arrows and couples who wore complimentary costumes weren't any better.

"Let's make the theme Disney," Zay suggested to Riley, knowing she would love the idea.

"Seriously guys," Maya groaned, throwing her head back on the couch.

Riley squealed as she took out her notebook and scribbled their names on the paper before tearing them into strips and folding them. She took Farkle's beanie from his head and threw the papers in there before shaking it to mix them up.

"Here are the rules," she said excitedly, "If you pick yourself, put it back and get another name. You can't tell anyone who you got. Put the costumes in a box the day of and leave it outside the person's house and we'll reveal who picked what costumes at Missy's party."

They all nodded in unison, each of them picking slips of paper from the beanie, taking a quick glance and tucking it away in their pockets.

"Actually," Maya said, smirking as she read her name, "this might not be as bad of an idea as I thought."

* * *

 

 

The day of the party everyone had different reactions as they opened their boxes to find their costumes.

Riley screamed in excitement before realizing a vital detail. Maya yelled in horror as she discovered what it was she was supposed to dress as. Lucas groaned as he guessed who got him. Farkle rolled his eyes and sunk to the floor. Zay cursed a "what the fuck" in confusion. They all showed up outside of Missy's apartment at 8 o' clock as planned, all of them eager to see the other costume but nervous because of their own. "

Anastasia is not Disney," Riley yelled in hysterics.

"Whoever the fuck chose this is going to pay," Maya warned.

"Maya I know you got me," Lucas deadpanned.

"This isn't funny," Farkle told them seriously.

"Who the fuck did this to me," Zay screamed at finally all turned to him and burst out into laughter at the sight of him in a complete bunny costume. "I don't even know who I'm supposed to be!"

"You're Thumper," Farkle laughed, holding onto his sides because he was laughing so hard.

"You think this is funny just wait until I thumper your ass," he told him, trying to go towards him but being held back by a still laughing Lucas.

"I think you look cute, Zay. I love bunnies," Riley tried assuring him. Farkle stopped laughing immediately and stood up straight to look at Zay as he smirked at him.

"Hear that, puppet," Zay told him.

"I'm a real boy," Farkle stomped, causing the rest of the group to start into another fit of laughter. "Who decided to dress me up as Pinnochio?!"

"Guilty," Lucas piped up, "Sorry buddy."

Farkle just shrugged, "At least you picked a Disney character unlike someone else."

They all turned their heads to look at Riley in her long gold ball gown and oversized crown, looking like a real life version of Anastasia from the cartoon movie. She blushed quickly before resuming her tall posture.

"Anastasia isn't Disney," Zay asked, sounding honestly astounded.

"No idiot," Farkle said. "You're lucky that Riley is a real princess, so it doesn't matter that you dressed her as something that didn't go with theme because she has that to redeem her."

"Aww, Farkle," Riley gushed, resting her head on his shoulder and oblivious to the fact that he was mouthing a "ha ha" to Zay as he looked enviously at the pair.

"So then you did this to me," Maya yelled at Riley, causing her to pick her head up.

"I'm so sorry, Peaches," she told her sympathetically. Maya had her hair in a low bun and had a bonnet on her head, her white and pink dress and mint blue shepherd's hook completing her Bo Peep costume. "I didn't know you were going to make Lucas dress up as Woody! I just thought it would be cute because you always say that Lucas reminds you of a lamb but Mary isn't Disney so Bo Peep was closest."

She huffed in frustration as she looked up at Lucas who was biting on his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'm telling you, fate wanted us to have couples costumes," he joked, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head and pulling her close to his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's just go inside," Zay said, sounding annoyed and starting to walk inside the building with everyone else in tow.

"Did you write 'Andy' on your boot," Maya asked Lucas as they walked into the elevator, their hands intwined together, "Because if not, you're not really Woody and then I can say that we're not in couples costumes."

"Even better," he whispered quietly, picking his foot up to show her the scribbled 'Maya' he had written on the sole of his boot with permanent marker. She smiled up at him lovingly, cupping his face in her hand and pulling him down into a sweet kiss, muttering a quick "I love you" on his lips before kissing him again.

Farkle and Zay gagged at the sight and stepped out of the elevator as fast as possible while Riley placed a hand on her heart at the sight of her best friend being so happy before stepping out of the elevator.

And that night was the first and last time that the gang decided to pick each other's costumes.


End file.
